Artifacts of Neritha
The Artifacts of Neritha were the items left over from the battle between Neritha and her son Paran. They were the targets of the Mainland Mayhem arc and are now destroyed. Their remnants belong to Palar and Koritha. The Silver Serpent: The silver serpent had no special properties on its own. It manifested a horde of snakelike people to protect it that were controlled by a hive leader. It also manifested a massive sinkhole around itself that went nearly 800 feet down in a slippery mud slide that was nearly impossible to get out of once you entered. This slide lead into an underground series of chambers where the snake army existed. The silver serpent was a small, but long serpent made of silver, about the size of a cantelope in diameter when it was coiled up. Curse The Silver serpent was cursed with a being known as the ethereal devourer. If anyone took the serpent form its resting place, they would be haunted by a monster that existed on the ethereal plane. The monster would steal the souls of those who attempted to take the serpent away from its resting spot. What happened to their soul afterward is unknown. The ethereal devourer was killed in the year 198 after it took the soul of Helena Altensetseg, and the Wahda Guild reclaimed her soul from it in combat. The Lodestone Chain The lodestone chain had no advantageous properties in and of itself. It was a four foot length of chain, with every link made from a lodestone. It appeared as a fairly unsuspecting length of chain attached to the ettin's jaw mechanism, but its darker hue and heavier weight gave it away as the true source of the mechanism's weight balancing system. It was removed from the Ettin's jaw by the combined efforts of Palar, Baqir and Koritha. Curse The lodestone Chain was cursed like any lodestone. Once picked up it would immediately attune to the user and increase in weight over 100 fold. It would also make itself impossible to put down without the use of a remove curse spell. One lodestone by itself can slow a person to a crawl, an entire chain of them would make movement of any kind impossible for anyone unfortunate enough to grab it. This curse made this particular artifact the most difficult to obtain of all four artifacts for the Mainland crew of the Wahda Guild. The Golden Star The golden star allowed the user to see (What did it do again?) The Skull of the Parani King The Skull of the Parani king was immensely powerful. It only worked in the ground of the well of desolation, but whoever wore the skull of the parani king was allowed to mold the earth itself however they saw fit nearly instantly. The Ghost of the Parani king used it to create an underground testing facility and prison for those who came to claim it from him. The Diadem of Neritha When all 4 of the above items were united they became the Diadem of Neritha. No human could attune to this artifact, but it was the key to awakening the Neritha Titan. It was destroyed when Koritha ripped it from Neritha's head. Palar has one half and the other half hangs in the guild hall. Category:Items